bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe
"Man of little words, always standing by the Overall Captain's side in waiting is Vice-captain, Sasakibe Chōjirō. While they are a famous combination that is easily distinguishable, the only difference between them that cannot be reconciled seems to be their food preference..." - Tite Kubo is the Lieutenant of the 1st Division. Appearance He wears a white jinbaori over his uniform and armguards. He has silver hair, brown/tanned skin and a small handlebar mustache. In the manga, Chōjirō is illustrated without pupils (similar to Kaname Tōsen under his visor) and is often assumed by fans to be blind. However, in the anime, he is animated with yellow or light brown eyes. Personality It is revealed that having seen English society whilst on missions in the real world has had a big impact on him, as he has a habit of making tea with his own personally grown black tea leaves, sometimes with drastic results, such as blowing up a tower by trying to turn on a boiling machine. His adoration of Western culture is on such degree, that he likes only Western cuisine, while disliking the Japanese one, making a huge difference between him and his captain in terms of food preference. (though surprisingly he represents the Tea Ceremony Club on occasion, which more reflects following his captain's command than his own Western style) His jinbaori, made by himself, is also meant to give him a more Western look. He passes his free time endeavoring to adopt Western culture more and more. He is also the representative and possibly President of the Tea Ceremony Society. Synopsis Soul Society Arc Chōjirō is seen with his captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai every where he goes, but is initially seen with Rukia's execution on Sōkyoku Hill. He is directly ordered by Yamamoto along with Isane Kotetsu and Marechiyo Ōmaeda to stop Renji Abarai after he runs off with Rukia Kuchiki. However, shortly after giving chase Ichigo Kurosaki gets in their way, he along, with his fellow lieutenants, releases his zanpakuto, but is defeated bare-handed by the Ryoka, not held back like Isane, yet not with his weapon crushed like Ōmaeda. Arrancar Arc Sasakibe is seen twice in this arc: first behind Yamamoto after calling an assembly with the apparance of the Grand Fisher Arrancar in Karakura town, then again assisting his captain in restraining Momo Hinamori after she goes off course on saving Sōsuke Aizen in a conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Shūsuke Amagai Arc Near the beginning of the arc, shortly after Shūsuke Amagai is appointed captain of the third division, he is seen talking with Yamamoto about the need to fill the vacant captain positions. He is seen briefly when trying to stop Renji Abarai from going into the captain-commander's room, however Renji just walks past him. Fake Karakura Town Arc He is seen beside his captain, but he has yet to do anything. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō : an average katana with a ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . In its shikai, Gonryōmaru transforms into a rapier, fitting with Chōjirō's appearance. Its abilities remain unknown, as Ichigo Kurosaki quickly dispatches Chōjirō the single time Chōjirō releases his Zanpakutō. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Sasakibe's eyes in the manga are notable as never being seen, depicted as white slits similar to Kaname Tōsen. It is unknown whether he is blind similar to Tōsen. On the other hand, Sasakibe's eyes are seen in the anime depiction. *Aside from his release in his short skirmish with Ichigo Kurosaki, Sasakibe has had no other dialogue in the manga. Comparatively, he has had several comments in filler moments, including in several Shinigami Cup segments and in the filler Shūsuke Amagai story. References Navigation Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male